Searching for the Truth
by Emilyn
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, and it's down to Remus to keep Harry safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A small lone child was running through the misty wood and was being chased by a monster. The child, glancing behind, saw the monster's fangs barred. The child stumbled over a fallen log. The snarling monster was almost on top of him. A young man awoke with a start and pushed his graying brown hair out of his eyes.

He shakily got up and went for a drink of water. Every year on this day, since he was six, he had this nightmare. Remus Lupin had received the werewolf's bite when he was five years old. He had been playing outside at night with his pet dog. The young Remus accidentally threw his dog's ball into the woodland behind his house.

He remembered his parents warning him about the forest at night, so he tried to call the dog back from where he was. The dog never came. Ignoring the warning the five year old entered the woods to try to find his beloved dog. Instead what he found was much bigger and hairier. Remus stumbled as he moved backwards and broke into a run. He knew the wolf was following him, he could here him. Remus tripped over a fallen log and fell over. The creature was on top of him snarling. Remus cried out as his skin was broken. His father showed up right then and saved his son from death.

That bite was the reason why Remus had very few jobs during his adult life, the reason he bought everything second hand, and the reason his home was rather small with only a basement, attic, and four rooms- a bedroom, kitchen, sitting room, and bathroom. Taking a deep breath Remus went back to sleep.

The next day Remus awoke to a very intresting, yet disturbing piece of news in _The Daily Prophet_.

Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban

Sirius Black has managed to escape Azkaban last night, writes correspondent Michael Trapp, not much is known about how he escaped the prison. Although about a week ago Black had started muttering that he's going to Hogwarts. It is assumed that when Black was muttering he was referring to Harry Potter, for The Boy Who Lived is due to start Hogwarts in September.

Black is extremely dangerous. He killed thirteen muggles and one wizard, Peter Pettigrew, about nine years ago. He is one of You Know Who's biggest supporters, and it's one of the Ministry's biggest fears is that his eventual plan will be to meet up with his master. More on You Know Who's attempt to take over and his downfall on page four.

Remus dropped the paper. How could Black have escaped? Remus balled his hands into fists, how could he do this? How could he go after Lily and James's son? Remus felt anger coursing through his body, anger at his old school friend. Hadn't Black ruined his life enough? He got James and Lily killed, and got Harry driven away from him, Remus, in the process. Then Black proceeded to kill Peter, and that left Remus quite alone, again. Remus glanced down at the table and noticed a letter sitting there.

Dear Remus,

As you may or may not know Sirius Black has managed to escape Azkaban I have af favor to ask of you. TakeHarry Potter into your custody. I am well aware that Harry is best protected from magical attacks while he is in his aunt and uncle's care. However, he is still vulnerable to kidnap especially if he isn't with his relatives. Sirius's magic might not even be noticed by the Ministry since it's quite possible that it was drained.

I understand that you have questions and will need more information. Come by my office later today. The situation needs to be taken care of immediately, the password is Cockroach Cluster.

Albus Dumbledore

Remus stared at the letter how was he supposed to be able to take care of Harry? He could barely support himself, and there was the whole werewolf thing. Sighing he decided it was best to go meet with Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus flooed over to Dumbledore's office later that day. In order to enter his office, however, the password was required. "Cockroach Cluster," Remus said. He stepped into his former headmaster's office. "Ah, hello Remus, sit down."

"Hello, thank you." Remus took a seat near Dumbledore's desk.

"I trust that you got my letter."

"I did. How can I possibly take care of Harry? I can barely afford to take care of myself and I am a werewolf after all. It just wouldn't be safe." Remus noted the familiar twinkle in his former headmaster's eyes.

"I think, Remus, that you'll find it quite doable." Dumbledore raised a hand to silence the much younger man. "You see if you were to get a roommate, someone that you trust, and preferably someone who was in the Order then you would have someone who could help you take care of Harry and watch over him during the full moons."

"That's great and all, but why does Harry need to be moved? Isn't he safer with his aunt and uncle?"

"He's safer to a degree. You see it's possible for Harry to be kidnapped away from his relations, and Black knows where Harry's been staying. However, if Harry moves in with you Black won't suspect it. Black knows that you aren't supposed to take care of a child no matter how much you'd like to."

Remus was slightly taken aback by Dumbledore; his former headmaster had certainly given this a lot of thought. Remus closed his eyes. How he would love to take care of his best friend's son, but Remus had never taken care of a child before. He never expected to, and his house was definitely too small for Harry and a roommate. When he expressed his concern to Dumbledore he noticed the familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Remus, don't worry. Everything will work out. What'll happen is that your basement will be turned into two rooms. One room will be for your roommate and one for Harry."

"But what about the full moon? I use the basement for my transformations."

"I understand that, but you could transform in the woods behind your house."

"I suppose that would work."

"Great, then you'll do it."

"Alright, just a few more things. What does the Ministry think, and who's going to be my roommate?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt will be your roommate, and I've worked it out with the Ministry. They want young Mr. Potter safe, after all."

Remus left Dumbledore's office a little later. He entered his basement and wondered just how long it was going to take to have this straightened out. After a few hours of work Remus stepped back and looked at what he had managed to accomplish. Remus had performed some quick cleaning spells to scrub the floors and he used another spell to fix up the walls. He had then magically divided up the room into two smaller ones. Remus found some rocks and transfigured them into rugs. The two rooms both had a bed, dresser, and nightstand.

The next day at around noon Remus' roommate showed up. "Hello."

"Hello." There was an awkward pause between the two.

"So, how're you doing, it's been awhile." Remus broke the silence.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Just fine, let me show you your room." Remus led Kingsley into his half of the basement. "I'm sorry it's so small, but this is about the best I could do."

"Don't worry about, it's fine. I'm in charge of the search for Black, so I'll be at the office for most of the time."

"Any idea where he is?"

"None, I'm afraid. He's somewhere in England, and there is a hotline set up for muggles to call. I'm not really supposed to talk about it, sorry Remus."

"That's fine. When is Harry coming?"

"Soon, Dumbledore told me that he just has to finalize a date with the Ministry. They will be watching you closely. I think that we have to get Harry out of there soon though. The longer he's there the closer Black can get. Dumbledore's going to owl us with more details soon."

A day later Dumbledore owled with a letter telling them that they could go get Harry at any time.

"We'll go tomorrow it's far too late now, I'll tell you how were going to get Harry out of there." Kingsley said.

"I hope he's all right, he won't remember me, but…"

"What Remus?"

"I'm just worried about him, that's all."

"He'll be fine. You're excellent at Defense and Dumbledore trusts you. He wouldn't ask you otherwise. I'll have a lot of work to do. I was put in charge of the hunt for Black so I won't be here often. However, on the nights of the full moon I will be here to take care of Harry."

"All right, I feel a bit better."

"It's a big change, but you'll do fine."

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers:  
Anon

A Teenage Werewolf: Harry's ten almost eleven. Yes, it's just because Sirius escaped, and as for Harry moving in permently I can't answer that quite yet.

HoshiHikari


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus and Kingsley appeared at number four Privet Drive early the next day. "Are you ready to do this?" Kingsley asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Remus rang the doorbell. The two wizards were dressed as muggles. Remus was wearing a patched sweater and an old pair of jeans whereas Kingsley was dressed in black pants and a short sleeve shirt.

"May I help you?" A huge man with a bushy mustache opened the door. This must be Vernon Dursley.

"Yes, we have something that we need to discuss with you." Kingsley stepped forward. "I am Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is my friend Remus Lupin. Does a Harry Potter live here?"

"No, there is no Harry Potter here. You must have the wrong house." Kingsley and Remus shared a significant look. "Well, I'm sure that he does. You see we have something that we must discuss with you about him."

"Alright, say that the boy lives here. What's it to you? Has be been doing anything odd?" Dursley balled his pudgy hand into a fist and narrowed his beady eyes.

"Well, we come with concerns about his safety. He—" Kingsley was cut off.

"Has he been saying anything about what goes on in this house?"

"No, this is something"

"If he has I assure you that he is just trying to get some attention. I will have a talk with him; I assure you that you have nothing to worry about in regards to his safety. Good bye." Dursley shut the door.

"Can't say that this was unexpected." Remus muttered.

"Indeed. Let's try again." Kingsley rang the doorbell again.

"Hel- are you still here? I already told you that the boy is in no danger here."

"Please, Mr. Dursley, your treatment of young Mr. Potter is not the subject of our concern. You see an escaped convict is on the loose. He knows that Harry was taken here when his parents died, and he is looking to kill your nephew. If we could take him with us then we could ensure his safety against this convicted murderer." Kingsley talked as fast as he could so he couldn't get interrupted.

"Well, are you saying that he might come after my family if the boy stays here?"

"It's quite possible. Let us talk to him and see if we can't get him to come stay with us for the remainder of the summer. He will be attending Hogwarts in September and will be perfectly safe there."

"Hogwarts, what is that rubbish?"

"That rubbish is where underage wizards—"

"Alright, alright come in. I'll call the boy." Vernon Dursley was glancing nervously up and down the street as though scared someone might have overheard.

Dursley had the two wizards wait right inside the door. Remus' mouth dropped open when he saw Dursley get Harry from inside a cupboard. "How could he do that?" Remus muttered.

"Calm down, we'll be out of here soon." Kingsley muttered back.

"Here, if you can get the boy to go with you then take him." Dursley marched into the kitchen; they could here him talking with someone who must have been his wife.

"Why do you want to see me?" Harry asked.

Remus couldn't bring himself to speak and signaled Kingsley to talk to Harry. "Well, it's Harry right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Forget about the 'sir' Harry. You can call me Remus and this is my friend Kingsley. I used to be friends with your father, and Kingsley knew your father a bit before he died. Do you know how your parents died?" Remus had figured that this would be an easy question for the boy to answer and the easiest way to get Harry to go with them.

"In a car crash, and that's where I got this scar." Harry pushed his bangs up.

Kingsley and Remus' mouths both dropped, how can he not know? How much did he know? "Harry, do you know anything about another world, a hidden one?" Kingsley gently asked.

"No, is there more than one?"

"You don't belong to this world, Harry. There is another world that consists of magic. It's a world that your parents were in. Do you want to leave this place?" Kingsley gestured at the house.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to leave."

"Do you trust me and Remus enough that you'd move in with us for the remainder of summer?"

"Then I'd have to come back here though, right?" Harry mumbled.

"No, then you'd start at Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards. Do you want to come with us?"

"Alright."

Remus looked sharply at Kingsley as Harry went to collect his stuff. "You think that he should've been more reluctant. He just met us and all."

"Yeah, but the way his uncle was treating him, who could blame him?"

Harry reappeared. "I have everything."

"Alright, I'm going to go tell your aunt and uncle that you're coming with us." Kingsley left leaving Harry alone with Remus.

"You said that you were friends with my dad."

"Yes, I was."

"What was he like?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to my place."

"Oh, okay." Harry stared at the carpet.

"Alright, it's all set. Let's go."

Kingsley and Remus led Harry outside. "We're going to get back by going on the Knight Bus."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's a triple decker bus that can take us anywhere in England." Remus told him.

"Wow, I've never seen it."

"No, you wouldn't have." Kingsley said as he flung out his wand arm. A second later the bus appeared.

"Hello, welcome to the Knight Bus." A young man led the three of them to the back where there were several seats left. "Where are you headed?"

"To the Leaky Cauldron." Remus said.

"Alright then." The man stopped and did a double take when he saw Harry. "You're Harry Potter."

"Yes he is, and if you're smart you won't mention his name to anyone." Kingsley said.

"How did he know my name and what's the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

"I'll answer the first question later. As for the second it's a famous pub. We're going to get back home from there. I don't want anyone to know where we're headed." Kingsley said.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, but it's mostly for your own safety."

The journey was uneventful for the most part. Remus smiled as he saw Harry's face light up at the inside of the place. "This is part of that hidden world, right?" Harry eagerly asked.

"Yes, it is. We're going to floo home from here. Since I know that you've never done that before you can go through with me or Kingsley."

"Alright, what's flooing, though?"

"I'll demonstrate." Kingsley said. He took some of the complementary floo powder on the fireplace mantle and threw it into the fireplace. "Lupin's Place."

"Harry, we're going to do the same thing."

"What happens if something goes wrong?"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Remus said as he took some of the powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Get in; I'm right next to you." Remus watched as Harry cautiously entered the emerald flames. Remus followed, "Lupin's Place." They fell out of the fireplace into Harry's new home.

"Harry, I set up a place for you stay in the basement, Kingsley's room is next to yours." Remus led Harry downstairs.

"Wow, is this room for me?" Harry's eyes had widened. Remus smiled, he was glad to know that he was able to put a smile on his best friend's son's face.

"You bet. Why don't you put your stuff away? Then you can come upstairs and ask any questions that you have." Remus said.

"Alright, I'll be right up."

Remus went back upstairs. "Kingsley, you remember what Harry was like when Lily and James were alive?"

"Yes, they would bring him to meetings with them."

"Remember how happy he was? Now, having a bedroom, such a small thing, is making him so happy. How can anyone treat a child like that?" Remus glumly took a seat.

"Hello? Can I come up?" A timid voice asked.

"Of course you can, Harry. No need to ask." Kingsley motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"You just did, but of course you can." Remus smiled.

"Well, I don't know where to start. How do you know that I'm a wizard?"

"Have you ever made something happen that you couldn't explain?"

"Er…there was that time when I was running from Dudley at school and wound up on the roof, and the time I turned my teacher's wig blue, and I set a boa on my cousin at the zoo once."

"See, Harry, that was magic. Once you're trained you'll be able to control it." Kingsley said.

"Okay, so I'm a wizard. Does that mean that my mum and dad were too?"

"Yes, your parents were a witch and wizard. Your mum was Muggle born, though."

"What's a Muggle?"

"Muggles are non magic folk." Remus said.

"Oh, wait I almost forgot. How did that man on the Knight Bus know my name?"

"Harry, there's something you need to know before you enter the wizarding world. Once several years ago there was a wizard who went evil. When I say evil I mean there wasn't anyone, and I mean anyone, who was more evil or Dark then this wizard. He was called Voldemort. Most in our world refer to him as You Know Who. Anyway, your parents helped fight him." Remus said.

"What did he do though?"

"I'm getting there. He tortured and killed people. Sometimes it was to help increase his power sometimes it was merely his type of fun. He decided he wanted…that he wanted…" Remus found that he could no longer continue and Kingsley took over.

"He decided to kill your parents. He killed your father, your mother, and tried to kill you. Although, the curse rebounded off of you and hit him. You are the Boy Who Lived, the only person who survived the killing curse. That's why you're famous."

"Oh, so he's dead?"

"I don't think so. He's not dead, but close to it. Any more questions?" Kingsley said.

"You said you didn't want anyone following us, why?"

Kingsley and Remus shared a look. "You see there was a break out of Azkaban, the wizard prison. It's the first time this has ever happened. It was one of Voldemort's old supporters, and it's feared that he's going after you."

"Why would he come after me? I didn't do anything, did I?"

"Harry, he might believe that if he kills you then he would be able to bring back Voldemort."

Thanks to:

HoshiHikari

A Teenage Werewolf

For the reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Really sorry about how long this took, lots of junk came up. But…but book 6 is out!

"Harry seems to like it here, doesn't he?" Kingsley took a sip of juice. Harry had just finished his first week in his new home.

"Yes, but he does seem a little withdrawn."

"A little withdrawn is an understatement, Remus. He still has a problem talking and acting around us."

"I know, but---" Remus stopped talking when he saw Harry emerging from the basement. "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Remus. Kingsley."

"Good morning, Harry. I'm off to work; I'll see you two later."

"Bye." Remus said as Kingsley disapparated away.

"What do you want to do today, Harry?" Remus asked as he gave Harry some eggs and toast.

"Whatever's fine with me." Harry said as he stared at the ground.

"How about if we play chess? Have you ever played before?"

"I played a little bit in school."

"Do you want to play? It's not the same as Muggle chess."

"Alright, but how's it different?"

"Let me go get my set and I'll show you." Remus exited the room. His chess set was a bit battered, but then again it was an old set. It had been a gift from his parents the Christmas before he started at Hogwarts. Remus reentered the kitchen.

"Okay, Harry. Here is how Wizard's chess works." Remus started taking Harry through the basics such as how the pieces move to the spot you tell them too and that the pieces beat each other up. Remus gave Harry the first few rounds.

"Remus, you're letting me win."

"No, I'm not. You're just really good at this."

"Remus, come on. Play for real now."

"Alright, but I didn't let you win."

"You as good as admitted it."

"When did I do that?"

"When you said alright when I said that you should play for real." Harry shyly grinned at the older man.

"Fine, but don't expect any mercy." Remus quickly won the next several games.

"How did you get so good at this?" Harry asked in awe a few hours later.

"I've been playing this since I was about ten years old. Strategy was always an interest of mine."

"Oh, could you help me get better?"

"Alright." Remus set the game back up and started showing Harry some basic moves.

After Harry went to bed later that night Remus received another letter from Dumbledore.

Dear Remus,

How is everything going with Harry? I hope that he has adjusted to the change well enough. I need to ask one more favor of you. My Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has needed to leave for an extended period of time and won't be returning until next summer. He wishes to gain some practical experience in the field. Would you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for a year? Please respond to this as quickly as you can.

Albus Dumbledore

Remus couldn't believe what he had just read. He felt just like he had when he received his Hogwarts letter. Dumbledore was willing to give him a job. He'd have a steady paycheck for a change. He wouldn't be doing whatever odd jobs that he could find.

Remus felt his grin drop. How could this possibly work? What if one of the students got bitten? He couldn't do that to any of them. How would that affect Harry if he were there, too?

On one hand he could have a paycheck but if he were to bite a student then that would be a price too high to pay. He'd just have to decline the job. Besides, there are probably lots of people who would want that job.

"Hey, Remus." Kingsley entered the room.

"Hello, Kingsley. How was work? Any idea of what Black's up to?"

"No, he's in England somewhere, but there haven't been any real leads for awhile. What's that there?"

"A letter from Dumbledore. He's asking me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for a year."

"Are you going to do it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"How could I possibly?" Remus told Kingsley of his fears of biting one of the students.

"Remus, Dumbledore wouldn't ask you if he thought that you were an endangerment to any of the students. There's that new potion, Wolfsbane, which might help."

"I suppose but potions was always my weak subject I just barely passed. I wouldn't be able to make it. Besides, I heard that it's a very difficult potion to make."

"I'm sure the Potions Master at the school would be able to help."

"Kingsley, why do you want me to take the job?"

"For many reasons. You'd be good at it, you have excellent knowledge dealing with this field, and you would be best able to protect Harry at Hogwarts. You used to be friends with Black and you're someone that Harry trusts. You saw the way he's been acting. If there is at least one person at Hogwarts who Harry knows and trusts then Harry will have an easier time adapting."

"All right. I'll tell Dumbledore that I'll take the job."

A week passed since Remus accepted the teaching post when an owl dropped yet another letter off at Remus's. Remus was in the middle of cooking breakfast and smiled when he saw to whom the letter was addressed. He put the letter down on the table and served breakfast. "Harry time to come up." Remus called down. Kingsley had left early that morning because of a recent sighting of Black.

"What's going on Remus?"

"Well, don't you know what day it is? Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, there's a letter on the table for you. Also, here. It's from Kingsley and me."

Harry unwrapped the gift. "Thanks, Remus." Harry held up a wizard's chess set.

"You're welcome."

"No, really thanks. I've never gotten a present before."

"I'm sorry Harry." How could anyone mistreat a child? Remus could remember the first time he ever saw Harry. Lily wouldn't let any of James's friends holding Harry; she didn't even want James holding him. Not one of them even knew how to change a diaper. When Lily got sick James called over Remus and Sirius to try to help take care of Harry. Remus could remember Harry spitting up all his food and laughing at the mess. Adding Sirius to the mix, who never acted serious when it came to Harry, and the damage was done. Once Lily got better Harry was almost always supervised by her until James and his friends could tell a diaper from a napkin.  
Harry had been very lucky as a baby to have Lily and James as parents, it was a pity it wasn't able to last. They should have been the ones with him when he got his letter, not Remus.

"Remus! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"What did you expect? That you wouldn't be going? Do you want to get your supplies today?"

"Alright. Where are we going, and how am I supposed to pay for them? I don't have any money."

"We're going to Diagon Alley, and don't worry about the money. You're parents left you with some. Finish eating and get ready then we'll go."

"Okay."

"Harry there is one thing that I want to ask you."

"Yeah? Did I do some thing wrong? You're not going to send me back there, are you?"

"Harry, I will not be sending you back to your relatives. Headmaster Dumbledore has offered me a job teaching one of the subjects at Hogwarts. I have accepted the post, but if for whatever reason you're uncomfortable with me taking it then I won't."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Well, Harry, it's just that the other students won't have a parent or guardian living with them on school grounds."

"But, you're not really my guardian are you? You never said if I had to go back to the Dursleys after the school term ended. I thought that I was just here for the summer."

"You're right. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't feel awkward being the only student in school with the person that he's been living with over the summer also living at the castle. Well, then let's head off."

Remus had told Harry not to look anybody in the eye and to quickly make his way through the Leaky Cauldron. The less people who found out that Harry Potter was being reintroduced to the wizarding world so much the better. "So, Harry how about if we go get your money."

Remus steered Harry toward a giant building called Gringotts. As they walked inside Remus couldn't help but notice how Harry was torn between fear and awe at the goblins working there. "Those are goblins, Harry. They are generally thought of as tricky and deceptive along with mean. However, I don't feel that that should be a just assumption. Wizards often look down upon other species."

"Really? Why would they?"

"Because they're scared of them or that they just want t control. Not all wizards are like that, though. Ah, here's a free counter."

"What?" The goblin peered over the counter.

"Harry Potter is here to make a withdrawal."

"Does he have his key?" The goblin sneered as he examined his hand.

"Right here." Remus pulled out a small shiny key.

"Very well. Griphook! Take these two to Mr. Harry Potter's vault."

"This way, get into the cart."

"Come on Harry. This is perfectly safe." Remus slightly smiled.

"Of course."

After a few minuets of racing past stone vault after vault they stopped before a rather impressive one. Griphook jumped out of the cart and inserted the key.

Harry walked over to the base of the vault. "Is this all mine?" His voice clearly full of awe.

"Yes. The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts." As Remus went over the various coins Harry pocketed some of it.

"All set then?"

"Yes, I think so."

After leaving Gringotts and getting Harry's robes they went and got Harry's wand. "Olivander's is the best place to buy a wand."

"Ah, Mr. Harry Potter. I thought I'd be seeing you. Good to see you again, as well Remus. How's that wand treating you?"

"Just fine, we're here for Harry today."

"All right let me see." After taking Harry's measurements and going through have the wands in the store, Olivander decided to try an odd combination.

"I wonder, you can't forget, Mr. Potter, that it's the wand that chooses the wizard." He handed Harry the wand, and sure enough the phoenix tail feather wand was the one.

"That's curious. Very curious." Olivander continued to mutter as he completed the sale.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked. Remus too looked rather curious at what Olivander's answer would be.

"The phoenix whose tail feather is in that wand gave only one other feather. That wand was sold to He Who Must Not Be Named. The two wands are brothers."

Harry looked slightly pale at that comment. After finishing up gathering supplies it was time to head home.

Thanks to:

Someone

HoshiHikari---I can't possibly answer that :)

Squirrelz---yeah, I'm having it so Sirius escaped a little sooner than in cannon.


End file.
